


你是我的

by yutou_82613423



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutou_82613423/pseuds/yutou_82613423
Summary: 年末歌谣祭脑洞ㅍㅅㅍ
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“2019年KBS歌谣大祝祭今天到这里就结束了！大家都辛苦了！谢谢大家！”

申东烨mc念完手卡上的内容，台上的艺人们都纷纷四散开来，向到场的各位粉丝们鞠躬致意，朴珍荣一身白衣，在人群中特别显眼。

林在范一个箭步冲上前去，将手臂搭在了朴珍荣的肩膀上，露出了他的两排玉米牙。珍荣回头望了望在范，也回报了他一个甜甜的笑容。

“哥，我去那边跟鸟宝宝们打个招呼，一会儿见！”珍荣拍了拍林在范的肩膀，并朝他点了点头。林在范放在朴珍荣手臂上的手掌迟疑了那么一秒，最终还是放开了。

“恩，小心地滑。”

林在范站在原地，呆呆地看着朴珍荣一边鞠躬一边朝粉丝们招着手渐渐跑远，一双腿不自觉的在意识感知到之前迈开来。

‘我是为了看着他不让他滑倒才跟着他的，恩对。’林在范这样想到，长叹了一口气，快步跟上了珍荣的步伐。

兜兜转转了好几圈以后，终于在下舞台之前，珍荣主动握住了在范的手。林在范顺势便搂住了珍荣，

“呀，你小子！我都让你小心地滑了你还不好好走路！”

“这不是有哥你在我身后呢吗？” 朴珍荣对此不置可否地笑了笑。

林在范望着朴珍荣的眼睛，愣住了。

我有这么明显吗？

“哥，我们快去看看Jackson吧，他刚刚在台上都已经站不稳了……哥？哥你在想什么呢这么出神？”朴珍荣在在范眼前晃了晃他的手掌，试图引起在范的注意。

“哦……哦？哦哦哦我们去待机室看看。”林在范被珍荣盯得发怵，赶紧把视线挪向地面。

待机室里，王嘉尔紧皱着的眉头和包裹着右膝盖并微微握紧的五指，都在告诉段宜恩，他右腿的情况很不乐观。段宜恩麦都没来得及摘，一下舞台便冲进后勤室，左手拎着一个大药箱，右手端了一杯温水，就迅速来到待机室照顾因为腿伤而没能出现在ending大合唱上的王嘉尔。

“森啊……”宜恩心疼地抚了抚嘉尔因为长时间用力而骨节发白的右手，抽出几张纸巾帮他擦干了额头上的冷汗，却因不知该怎么分担他的痛苦，而欲言又止。

“哥，你坐下吧，我没事。”王嘉尔用一副明明就很有事的脸劝说段宜恩坐下，段宜恩当然不干。

“其实你今天可以休息的……”段宜恩半天才憋出一句话来，却又被嘉尔给打断了，

“哥不要再说了，你明明知道我是怎么想的。”

是啊……这是你努力了这么多年的梦想，你怎么会轻易放弃享受舞台的机会呢？段宜恩默默收回了帮嘉尔擦汗的手。

“是我失言了……不过后天还有MBC的歌谣祭，你还有中国的跨年行程要跑，这两天我照顾你，你就好好休养休养吧……”

王嘉尔摇了摇头，“不行，还有彩排……”接着便低头陷入了沉思。

待机室一片死寂。

“嘭——”开门的巨响声打破了待机室的沉寂，朴珍荣和林在范一前一后从门口走了进来，崔荣宰也紧跟着进来了。珍荣满脸愁容，荣宰清了清嗓子，在范则一脸若有所思。

“Jackson你腿怎么样？好点了吗？”平常总喜欢逗王嘉尔的朴珍荣，今天多了几分严肃。段宜恩朝他俩使了个眼色，轻轻摇了摇头。

“wuli森尼可千万不要累着自己啊，别忘了你还要请我去吃烤肉呢！”朴珍荣为了缓和这微妙的气氛，又不正经起来了。

“不是已经请过了吗！？你怎么又提这茬儿！”王嘉尔这才抬起了头，中气十足的吼道。

林在范一把抓住朴珍荣的后颈，示意他不要在这种时候开玩笑，一边问到：“有谦和Bambam呢？”

“不知道哎，不过刚刚有谦的脸色看起来不太好……”崔荣宰蹭了蹭鼻尖，向队长汇报。

林在范焦躁地捋了捋自己的头发，掏出手机点开了通讯录，快速点击了几下便将手机放到了耳边。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——喂？在范哥？”电话那头响了三声，bambam略带焦急的声音就紧接着传了出来。

“你跟有谦在一起吗？”

“噢噢是啊……”

“去哪了？也不跟我们说一声。”

“经纪人哥哥要留下来送你们回去，谦米有点不舒服，所以我就带谦米去医院了……啊哥我先不跟你说了，我这边先带他去看医生，具体回去再说啊……——嘟——”

“哦好，那……”话音未落，电话那头传来一阵忙音。

好啊，这小子长大了都敢挂我电话了！看在有谦不舒服的份上我这次就不跟你计较了。林在范握着手机，表情很难看。珍荣一副洞悉一切的表情，同情地拍了拍林在范的太平洋宽肩，“哥，忙内on top都是咱自己惯出来的呀，忍着吧。”

林在范做了几次深呼吸，终于将纷乱的思绪压了下去，向待机室剩下的成员们说明情况后，经纪人就逐一把成员们送回了各自的家。

医院里，金有谦躺在病床上睡着了，尽管妆还没有卸干净，但他嘴唇的颜色还是泛着几丝苍白。很明显，这次生病是疲劳过度引发的。Bambam被主治医生叫到了会诊室了解病情，偌大的病房便只剩下了有谦一人。韩国12月的气温，就算是开了暖气也无法达到温暖的程度，更别说这人丁稀少的病房了。于是在bambam回来时，他看到了一个满头冷汗并且更加虚弱的金有谦。

Bambam赶紧将暖气的温度调高，用脸盆装了半盆热水，拿毛巾轻轻地帮有谦清理脸上的汗水。发现他脸上的妆还没完全卸干净，bambam又拿起卸妆棉和卸妆水，极其不熟练的开始了卸妆的征程。Bambam发誓他已经非常温柔了，但金有谦还是醒了。

“bam米啊……我想喝水……”有谦的嗓子因长时间高烧而变得嘶哑，再加上刚从KBS歌谣祭的舞台上放完电下来，体内的白细胞叫嚣的更加厉害。

Bambam迅速递来一杯热水，一口一口喂有谦喝了下去，直到第三杯水见底了，他才开口。

“谦米啊，短时间内你可能要休息一下了……”

金有谦因为没有力气而半眯着眼睛看了看bambam，最终还是妥协着闭上了眼睛。

“哎……本来还想撑过MBC的歌谣祭来着……”

bambam帮他掖了掖被子，听完这话，顺手就在金有谦的脑门儿上来了一记爆栗。

“还想逞强？你省省吧别再让在范哥担心了，你以为鸟宝宝们想看到你这样吗？”

你以为，我不会心疼吗……

“好了好了你怎么突然这么啰嗦啊，我睡了，晚安。”金有谦不耐烦地把头偏了过去。

第二天，GOT7 Official官方账号发布了一则推文——“GOT7有谦因健康原因将缺席MBC歌谣大祭典的事前录制和直播，根据医生的诊断进行充分地休息和集中健康管理。”掀起了鸟圈又一次的担心和祈祷。

朴珍荣是早上睡醒后才看到这条消息的，他没想到金有谦这次病情会这么严重，第一反应就是给林在范打电话。这哥应该又要为此头疼很久了吧……打个电话慰问一下他。

“哦珍荣呀，怎么了？”在范的声音中透着疲惫，明显到就算珍荣想忽视也没办法忽视的程度。

“哥你还好吗？你不会也病了吧？”朴珍荣小心翼翼的问到。

“怎么会，我可是got7的里兜林在范啊，有谦米的消息你看到了吧，看来接下来我们要更用心的练习才能填补他这段时间的空缺了啊，哎你说Jackson的腿怎么样了？我要不……”林在范说着说着，就开始碎碎念起来。

“哥，你不要给自己太大压力了……我们现在已经进步很多了，不是吗？”珍荣从他语气中听出了林在范逐渐积攒的负能量，却不知该如何安慰在范，急的啃起了自己的手指。

“哥，你先休息一会，我一会过去。”朴珍荣一边说着，一边飞速洗漱穿衣。

半小时后，当林在范打开大门时，他看见了一个左手拎着感冒药，右手拎着炒年糕，头戴黑色鸭舌帽，将自己的面部裹的严严实实的朴珍荣。林在范说实话，他是心动了的。就像当初以JJ Project出道时，自己因为压力过大而独自苦恼时，朴珍荣也是像这样带着一盒炒年糕来找他聊天，缓解了他不少的压力。

“你来就来，怎么还带了感冒药啊？”

“得了吧哥，还说什么‘我是里兜我怎么会得病’这种中二的话，你以为你是金有谦吗？你那鼻音重的，薄荷嗓都快变成黑猪嗓了。”朴珍荣根本就不给林在范解释的机会，轻车熟路从厨房里摸出了林在范的御用玻璃杯，为他的里兜冲泡好感冒药，然后递给了林在范。林在范宠溺的笑了笑，伸手接过杯子，一饮而尽。

朴珍荣见他喝完了药，便收回了杯子，为林在范打开了那盒包装好的依旧散发着热气的炒年糕，又自己摸进厨房把水池里剩下的锅碗瓢盆通通都给刷完。林在范坐在饭桌前，用双手托着脸颊，注视着朴珍荣的一举一动。

“你总这样，让我都怀疑你是不是喜欢上我了。”林在范盯着朴珍荣，不自觉地有感而发。

朴珍荣这时刚好打扫完了厨房的卫生，正准备坐下来和他的里兜谈心，突然被这么一问，他的思绪也有这么一秒的混乱起来。为了反击，朴珍荣打开了YouTube，点开了一个饭拍视频，将音量调到最大，开始外放起来。

“哥你说什么呢？你看看你昨天大合唱时看我的眼神，啧啧啧那叫一个色眯眯！你自己看是不是！还总看着我！我才要怀疑你是不是爱上我了呢！”

“我爱你。”

“……诶？”朴珍荣感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“我说，我爱你。”林在范又重复了一遍。

林在范也不知道今天自己怎么就冲动了，这么仓促地就向珍荣摊牌了，说完他就开始后悔了。

“哥……你……”朴珍荣有些不知所措。

“你不用着急回答我，我只是……只是怕你太累了跟你开了个玩笑而已……”林在范慌忙解释着。

听完这话，朴珍荣非但没有平静下来，心脏还越跳越快，没过多久便演变成了满脸通红。

“哥……你知道我有多希望这句话是真的吗……”朴珍荣用小到不能再小的声音碎碎念到，但这音量已经足够林在范听清楚了。

“你说什么？”

林在范睁大了他常常眯成一条缝的眼睛，如果朴珍荣这时恰好抬起头来，他应该能清楚的感受到林在范眼里的欣喜与激动，只可惜，他没敢抬头。

见朴珍荣没有给出回应，林在范急的站起身来，三步并两步走到餐桌的另一头，单膝跪在朴珍荣身侧，扳过他的身体，让低着头的珍荣不得不与他四目相对。

“哥你这不都听到了吗……”朴珍荣不好意思的闭上了眼睛，切断了与在范的眼神交流。

林在范此时内心的激动已经无法用言语来描述了，他只想用行动来证明——他！林在范！非常非常爱朴珍荣！

嘴唇上的温度，那柔软的触感，后脑勺上那只霸道的手，都在提醒着朴珍荣——这不是梦！

一吻毕了，两人同时睁开了眼睛。

没有臆想中的相顾无言，相反，朴珍荣先发话了。

“哥……你怎么只是啵啵啊……”

“傻瓜，你忘了我感冒了吗，怎么能传染给你呀？”

“……那等你好了一定要给我补回来！”

“噗……呵呵……等我好了，你觉得会只有亲亲这么简单吗？”

“……哥！我劝你善良！不然你信不信我移情别恋……”珍荣话音未落，便被在范打断了。

“你是我的，你只能是我的。”末了，又俯身向前，加深了刚刚那个未完成的吻……


	2. Chapter 2

金有谦醒过来的时候，已经是第二天下午了。

其实他是被吓醒的。

昨晚他做了一晚上的梦，都是与bambam有关的——

在梦中他见到了还是练习生时期满脸胶原蛋白的bambam，坐在工作人员姐姐的腿上被喂着冰淇淋，奇怪的是，他竟然心生嫉妒。回到宿舍后，他特意买了一罐牛奶裹在外套里，准备bambam吃完冰淇淋回来再送给他。终于满心欢喜等到了他的斑米后，却发现他手中已经有一罐牛奶了。

“这是谁给你的？”有谦有些吃味地问到。

“娜涟姐姐呀。”bambam用他尚未变声的奶音回答有谦。

有谦赌气地从怀里掏出那罐用自己体温加热过的牛奶，粗鲁地塞到bambam的另外一只手上，“笑？有这么开心吗？那你多喝点啊，可别把自己给撑着了啊，哼！”接着便气冲冲的扭头就走。

心里正想着‘如果你敢只喝娜涟姐姐给的不喝我给的牛奶的话我就跟你绝交！’，就感觉到身前突然多了一个小小的身影，再接着，一张奶萌奶萌的脸就凑到了他的脸前，轻轻地啄了一下他的唇。

“我最喜欢有谦了！”

金有谦的心跳突然加速，猛然睁开眼睛后却发现自己身处于病房中。

啊，是梦啊……

脑海中还回荡着梦中幼时的bambam最后的告白，手心传来的温热，便让有谦感觉到了bambam的存在。他用尽量小幅度的动作坐了起来，扭头看了看bambam。

冬日的阳光透过医院的落地窗洒进病房，照射在bambam的脸上，昨晚因为着急而未能换下身上的演出服的他，在阳光的照射下散发着一层金光。

我们斑米哥也长大了啊。

有谦侧头打量着熟睡中的bambam，褪去了年少时的可爱与青涩，脸颊的轮廓愈发棱角分明，安静时的他全身上下都散发着一股不属于22岁这个年龄段应有的性感与成熟。金有谦不自觉的抬手抚上bambam新染的金色发丝，看着他因为过度漂染而有些泛白的头皮，有谦微微叹了口气，

“下次一定要劝你别再染浅色了……”

金有谦轻轻松开bambam紧握着他的手，翻身下床将自己身上的棉被盖在了bambam身上，俯身凑近时才发现，bambam后颈的那块骨头又明显了不少。

“啧啧啧明明脊椎不好还非要趴着睡，到时候跳舞疼了可别找我帮你揉……”金有谦以为自己很小声，但在距离人耳朵边不到三厘米的碎碎念，分贝依旧是不低的。

有谦离开房间后，bambam缓缓睁开了他的眼睛。

谦米呀，你靠我这么近说话，我很难忍住啊……

bambam失神的望着刚刚牵过有谦的双手，细细回味着这几天来与有谦的互动。

他要是知道了该怎么办？不会刻意疏远我吧……

仔细算算他们已经认识了很久了，从一开始的互相看不顺眼，到现在的相互照顾、相互扶持，这期间经历了多少辛酸，恐怕只有当事人才知道。至于对有谦那种说不清、道不明的情绪，是签售会时谦米跟粉丝开玩笑说‘斑米是我的！’的时候？还是在宿舍腰疼的起不来时帮忙按摩的时候？bambam自己也想不清楚是何时产生的了。

bambam越想越烦躁。

“诶噫——”

有谦一回病房就看见bambam一边捶床一边怒吼的模样，有些不知所措。

“斑呐，发生了什么？”有谦小心翼翼的靠近bambam，顺手把刚刚拿到的出院协议书藏在了身后。

Bambam见有谦回来了，瞳孔中出现了一丝慌乱，他干咳了两声，

“咳咳……没什么，我现在去给你拿体检结果，你在这等等。”

金有谦还没来得及阻止，bambam就迈着他的筷子腿朝主治医师的办公室走去了。

等金有谦反应过来跑出去追bambam时，主治医师已经把金有谦软磨硬泡他把出院程序给办理完了的事情告诉了bambam。

Bambam一眼就看到了金有谦手里的出院协议书，很生气地抢了过去，扯着金有谦的袖子就往回走。金有谦在往回走的路上一直低着头，宛如一个蔫了的菠萝。

“嘶——”一回到房间，bambam就毫不犹豫的将手中的协议书撕得粉碎。

“你疯了吗？你的精神还正常吗？你是想参加完这次MBC的歌谣祭然后退出舞台吗？”金有谦发誓，这是他第一次看到bambam发这么大的火，但他还是习惯性顶嘴。

“至于吗……不就是……”

“你不知道你强行上场会让在范哥他们更担心吗？！”bambam的音量又提高了不少。

“所以，只是因为在范哥会担心，你才撕了我的协议书吗……”金有谦无力的往身后的墙上倚靠，刘海随着他低下的头而下垂，恰好遮盖住了有谦那双失望与委屈的双眼。

“你难道就不能担心我一下吗……”有谦整个人顺着墙面往下滑，宛如一个断线的木偶，最终将自己抱作一团蹲在了墙边。

“你知道我不是这个意思……”Bambam意识到自己的态度好像伤到有谦了，于是便犹豫着向金有谦伸出了手，想要将他从地上扶起来。

“我有多喜欢斑米哥你难道不知道吗！”金有谦突然站直的动作，吓得bambam往后退了两步，一个没踩稳，跌坐在地上。

于是，当段宜恩火冒三丈地推门走进病房时，看到的便是bambam跌坐在地上，金有谦一副要冲上去打bambam的架势，惊的段宜恩一把扯住金有谦，被王嘉尔挑起火气都消了一半。

“金有谦你冷静一下！”段宜恩大声喝道，“有什么事不能好好说吗？”

bambam在段宜恩进门的那一刻才缓过神来，撑着地板站了起来，神色异常的瞥了几眼金有谦，就是不敢直视他。

“斑啊，你解释一下这个情况。”段宜恩将两人摁倒沙发上以后，这才坐下来问话。

“有谦这个小子，医生都说了要静养，公司也已经发布了官方推文，他还想强行出院！你说他是不是过分！”bambam见靠山宜恩大哥来了，也就没有什么当哥哥的顾忌了。

“就这事儿你们至于要打起来？”段疑惑。

“对！”“是的！”两人异口同声地回答到。

段宜恩更疑惑了。不过他还是好好教育了一通金有谦。

最终，金有谦也莫名其妙的妥协了。

“好了Mark哥，该你说说你的事情了。”金有谦其实从段宜恩进门时就发现他的Mark哥有心事了，只不过被他俩的事给耽搁了罢了。

Mark摇了摇头，两手撑着膝盖掩面叹息，

“我真的快被王嘉尔给气死了！”

有谦和bambam相视一挑眉，纷纷好奇地望向段宜恩，毕竟段宜恩很少直呼王嘉尔的名字。

“他又流感又腿伤的，我明明跟他说了要好好休息，最起码凌晨一到酒店就该睡觉吧？他倒好，又发微博又排练的，真当自己是个一年365天永不待机的机器人吗！”段宜恩一口气说了这么长一段话，委实是被嘉尔气得不轻。

有谦和bambam也不知道该怎么平息宜恩的怒火，更何况他俩自己之间还有一些问题尚待解决。于是，段宜恩没发多久牢骚就准备离开了。

“我也没什么事，就是来看看有谦怎么样罢了。有谦你也好好休息，千万别像你Jackson哥那样逞强啊。”Mark临走前指着有谦警告到，“斑啊，照顾好他，我走了。”说完，挥了挥手，头也不回的离开了病房。

剩下的两人面对面坐着，尴尬的氛围持续在空气中发酵。

“谦啊，你……刚刚是跟我表白吗？”bambam首先打破了沉默。

金有谦双耳泛红，很明显，他紧张了。

Bambam没有听到有谦的回答，内心有些许失落。但当他抬起头来，看到坐在他对面低着头的人满脸通红的样子，bambam鼓起了勇气，跟自己打了个赌。

“谦米，你抬头看着我。”不知何时，bambam已经来到了金有谦身前。

有谦茫然的抬起了头，下一秒就被bambam堵住了嘴。

“唔……呜…”

金有谦被吓到了，略微挣扎了几下。

“这就是我的回答。”

bambam松开了有谦一秒，接着又将嘴唇附了上去。

一切仿佛都在按照梦境中的剧情进行着，唯一不同的是，这个吻的强度，与面前之人的内心——

‘金有谦，我爱你。’

‘Bambam，你是我的，我绝不会让给任何人！’


	3. Chapter 3

段宜恩刚把家门打开，milo就屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑出来了。

“汪汪！”milo兴奋地摇晃着它的尾巴，欢迎着段宜恩的归来。

段宜恩蹲下将milo抱在怀里，失神地蹲在玄关处发呆。

“milo啊，你说我要不要飞去海口看看他啊……”段宜恩眼睛直愣愣的盯着地板，喃喃道，但很快就否定了自己，“算了算了，我发个信息问问总行吧。”

‘你好点没？’

花了半分钟敲出了四个字，最后还是一个一个的删掉了。

‘你什么时候回来休息？’打完这几个字，他又摇了摇头。

[这样他会觉得我太啰嗦了吧？]

段宜恩还在苦恼着该如何隐晦的关心王嘉尔时，手机的特别关心铃声突然响了。

王嘉尔打电话过来了！

毫不犹豫的按下接听键后，段宜恩突然发现自己的大脑一片空白。

“……”

“Mark哥？”王嘉尔的鼻音又严重了不少。

段宜恩听了就来气，“我不是让你好好休息吗？你听听你的声音！是不是又忘记吃药了！”

“彩排很忙忘了也正常啊……”王嘉尔觉得很奇怪，自己又不是第一次生病，何必这么紧张。

“我说的话你不听，是不是只有珍荣说你才会听。”

“你怎么又扯到珍荣了，他最近是惹到你了吗？”王嘉尔觉得更奇怪了。

段宜恩也不明白自己为什么突然变得烦躁起来，“身体是你自己的，你不想好好对它也罢，我不管你了你就继续透支吧，再见。”说完，挂断了电话。

疑惑地把手机抬到眼前，确定段宜恩真的把他的电话挂断后，一阵委屈涌上心头，

“什么嘛……”

王嘉尔实在是难受得不行了才想打个电话给段宜恩，希望能从他沉稳的嗓音中寻求一丝慰藉，可换来的确是这样的结果。胃部翻江倒海的感觉愈发强烈了，王嘉尔轻轻拍了拍自己的右腿膝盖，

“嘶！”——还是好疼！

他也不明白为什么在难受的时候会首先想到打电话给段宜恩，可能是因为某次拍摄GOT 2DAY的时候宜恩哥说了，让自己要注意健康，不要太勉强，有什么烦恼可以随时去找他吧。可他明明这么说了，却又不履行自己的承诺，

“真是个坏人啊……”

“嘉尔你可以过来一下吗？这个部分的灯光我们要怎么打……”助理导演又过来询问他的意见了。

“哦哦好的，我这就去。”顺手将手机放在椅子上后，王嘉尔一瘸一拐的走出了待机室。

———————————————————————————————

韩国这边，段宜恩正在为自己挂断王嘉尔的电话而感到懊恼——

[我到底在干什么啊！我疯了吗！好不容易才听到他的声音！]

这时，手机又响了，是林在范打来的。

“Mark哥，你快下来，我们要再去录一次MBC的舞台了。”林在范的声音中带着不小的兴奋。

“又录？为什么？”

“好像是补录，你先下来一会儿再跟你解释。”

“哦好……”

在去录制现场的途中，段宜恩明显有些魂不守舍，林在范说的话他一句也没听进去，只是一直盯着黑屏的手机发呆。荣宰喊了段宜恩好几声，直到在他耳边大吼了一句“Mark哥！今晚有Jackson哥的中国跨年直播！你听见没！”后，段宜恩才回过神来。

“哦……我知道。”

“珍荣哥问你知不知道在哪个软件上可以看，你一直没理他。”崔荣宰调皮的继续在段宜恩耳边用高分贝的音量吼着。

段宜恩一听是朴珍荣问的，马上警惕起来。

“我也不知道。”

“这样吗？那好吧。”朴珍荣回头望了望段宜恩，又把头扭了回去。

段宜恩犹豫了一下，最终还是没有把“芒果tv”四个字说出口。

[王嘉尔是我的，我才不会让你看呢！]

宜恩被自己幼稚的想法吓到了，看来自己最近对朴珍荣的敌意过于明显了，难怪今天嘉尔会觉得奇怪……一想到王嘉尔，段宜恩的心脏又开始揪着疼了。

[我还是跟他道个歉吧……]

指纹解锁手机后，段宜恩飞速打开了信息栏，敲了许久的屏幕，删删减减了多次后，才点击了发送键。

在经纪人良好的车技下，节目录制场地很快就到了，而芒果台跨年晚会也已经开始了。在导演打完板后，段宜恩匆匆忙忙的向经纪人要来了自己的手机，点开了事先下载好的芒果tv。这时候王嘉尔的节目已经进行了一半了。

[怎么又穿得这么少！]

[他怎么又把力放在右腿上！]

[别再往下蹲了！]

段宜恩觉得这一定是他看过的最心惊肉跳的一次舞台了，王嘉尔做的每一个动作都会让他的心脏感到剧烈的疼痛，宛如在舞台上忍受疼痛的那个人就是他自己一样。

终于，升降台降了下去。段宜恩这才颤抖着放下了手机。

而待机室外，珍荣和bambam正在舞台候场区观看林在范和崔荣宰与南韩其他组合的成员的合作舞台，当朴珍荣看到林在范是和崔荣宰搂在一起出场时，他脸上的笑容僵住了。

[林在范你快给我撒手！]朴珍荣在内心咆哮，并默默在脑海中给林在范记上了一笔。

后来当他看到林在范和另外一个男idol深情对唱并击掌以示友好以后，他的脸彻底黑了下来。

[林在范！我今晚不会再理你了！]

朴珍荣确实也用行动表明了他的愤怒。林在范一开始还没意识到自己做错了什么，为了缓解尴尬，一晚上都在对着粉丝的镜头做一些奇奇怪怪的鬼脸，让到场的一众鸟宝宝们收获了不少新鲜的素材。

直到全场进入零点倒数时，林在范才从bambam那里听说到朴珍荣从刚刚看到他和荣宰出场时开始脸色就一直很差的消息。

主持人开始倒数十个数时，林在范把双手搭在朴珍荣的肩上，兴奋地蹦跶起来，想以此看起来很可爱的状态获得朴珍荣的原谅，可是朴珍荣并没有直视他，只是保持着商业性的微笑看着前方的镜头。

林在范有些着急了，他也顾不得现场那么多的镜头了。在mc喊完零以后，林在范趁着混乱的场面，偷偷亲了一口朴珍荣，并靠近他的耳朵，低声说了一句——

“别生气了嘛，新年快乐，我爱你！”

朴珍荣眼角的褶子这才显露出来。他伸手握住蹦跶着的林在范的手，也凑近说了些什么——

“原谅你了。我也爱你，新年快乐！”

林在范悬在半空中的那颗心脏这才平稳的落地。

————————————————————————————

中国海口这边，王嘉尔刚结束与林俊杰的合作舞台，身体已经有些吃不消了。他一回到待机室，便脱力地摊在了沙发上。

“呼，终于可以睡会儿了……”他一边伸手摸出沙发上被他压住的手机，一边长舒了一口气。

点亮手机屏幕后，他看到了一条三小时前发来的消息。

[咦？Mark哥？]

好奇地点开，看了许久。突然整个人从沙发上弹了起来，一边往门外走一边跟助理打电话，

“喂？哥？你能帮我查一查最快的一趟飞回韩国的航班号吗？嗯对，那个酒店今晚我就不住了……嗯对对对，就我一个人的机票就行了……”

————————————————————————————————

“叮咚” 

“谁啊！”

Mark一边睡眼惺忪的从床上爬起来，一边在嘴上控诉着凌晨三点按他家门铃的混蛋。

刚一打开门，一个浑身裹得严严实实的黑影便倒在了段宜恩身上。

“Jackson？你怎么醉成这样？”段宜恩睡意全无，慌忙把东倒西歪的王嘉尔扶到了自己的床上。

“烧成这样你还喝酒！你真的是不要命了！”段宜恩生气归生气，放下王嘉尔后转身就想往厨房去给王嘉尔做解酒汤，可是手挽手突然传来的拉力阻碍了他的计划。

“别走……我有话要对你说……”王嘉尔虚弱的声音飘进了段宜恩的耳朵里。

“好好好，你说。”段宜恩本想掰开王嘉尔握住自己手腕的手，奈何他的力气出奇的大，最终还是顺着王嘉尔的意愿，蹲了下来。

“我……我看到你的短信了……”

“恩。”

“你其实不用跟我说对不起……有你催着我吃药……提醒我注意身体……我其实还蛮开心的……”

“……”

“我还看到了你最后一句话……你说你还记得练习生时期……那次跟我喝完酒后说的那些话……”

“……”段宜恩瞪大了自己的双眼。

“你……你后来为什么要骗我说不记得了……你是怕我会拒绝你吗……你这个坏人……都不给我回答的机会……”

“对不起……”段宜恩反手握住了王嘉尔的手。

“你不要说对不起！我今天喝酒不是因为不要命了……是因为我要壮胆……”

“你……”段宜恩觉得自己的心脏快要停止跳动了。

“我爱你！Mark哥……你听清楚了吗？我说……我爱你！”王嘉尔无视头部撕裂般的疼痛与胃部灼烧的恶心感，使尽吃奶的力气朝段宜恩喊到。

段宜恩的脑袋再次陷入一片空白的状态，但他的身体却在大脑发出指令之前先动了起来。

“我听到了。”

接着，便吻上了王嘉尔的唇——

———————————————————————————————

第二天，等王嘉尔清醒过来时，浑身的酸痛与身边躺着的段宜恩，都在提醒着王嘉尔昨晚在这张床上到底发生了什么。

[他把我……上了？！]

王嘉尔扭头惊恐地盯着段宜恩，没料到这时段宜恩却睁开了眼睛。

“这么看着我干什么？我的回答还不够明显吗？”刚醒来的段宜恩还带着浓重的鼻音。

“你……这算回答？”王嘉尔一脸不可置信。

段宜恩突然从被子里一把抱住了王嘉尔，深深地吻住了王嘉尔的唇。没过多久，王嘉尔便感觉到了一根逐渐变硬并且愈发滚烫的东西在戳着他的大腿……

“这样，你总能明白了吧？”段宜恩松开了嘴，深情地望着怀里的王嘉尔。

“从现在开始，你就是我的了。”段宜恩抱着他的王嘉尔开始宣誓主权。

“……你也是我的。”王嘉尔害羞的在他怀里哼哼着。

“以后不许老去找朴珍荣吃饭，听见没！”段宜恩突然提高了音量。

“你怎么又提珍荣！我跟他什么也没有好吗！你这是在吃醋吗？”王嘉尔挣扎了几下。

“反正你给我注意一点！”说完，段宜恩就动了起来。

阳光正好，花烛洞房，一屋春色……

【END】


	4. 【番外】

话说距离年末演出已经过去了将近一个月，搞基全体成员迎来了一个对于他们来说相当长的假期。

说是假期其实还有点不妥，因为个别成员还是有自己的行程需要跑，所以某些小情侣就不得不分开了……

“喂？哥？”朴珍荣百忙之中拿起手机，恰巧遇上了林在范从韩国打来的电话，大概是心有灵犀吧。

“哦珍荣啊，怎么样？拍戏累不累啊？”林在范一边撸着怀里的Nora，一边询问着朴珍荣的近况。

“也还好吧，拍戏嘛，大家都挺辛苦的，反倒是哥你，最近写歌还好吧？”朴珍荣略显疲惫的声音从电话那头传来，但为了不让林在范过于担心，他还是没有把最近发生的事情告诉在范。

“嗯……写歌还好，不过前段时间你不在，我遇到了瓶颈期，所以荣宰就带我去汉江公园散了散心。你也知道这小子笑起来有多疯狂，我们差点就被人认出来了……”林在范有一句没一句的搭着话，生怕自己讲的话题过于平常，会让朴珍荣走神。

殊不知朴珍荣在听到“荣宰”这两个字时，握着电话的右手明显收紧了。

“怎么又是崔荣宰？”朴珍荣有些生气。

“你说什么？”林在范正兴冲冲地讲着前几天他和崔荣宰在汉江公园的奇遇，并没有听清楚朴珍荣说了什么。

“要没什么事就挂了吧。”冷漠抛下一句话，朴珍荣便挂断了电话。

“嘟——”听筒里传来一阵忙音。

“喂？”林在范以为自己听错了， 疑惑充满了他小小的眼睛。

“Nora……你知道你麻麻怎么了吗……”在范抚了抚怀里猫咪的毛发，而Nora只是盯着在范的眼睛，接着摇了摇自己的小脑袋，便从林在范身上挣脱了出来。

[是我的错觉吗……我怎么觉得Nora朝我翻了个白眼……]林在范更加疑惑地搔了搔自己的后脑勺。

再来看看我们宅家不出门的金mark先生，今天终于为了接待从美国远道而来的爸妈而出门了。从机场回家的路上，他接到了有谦的电话。

“Mark哥！今天义谦哥煮了好大一锅炒年糕，你要不要来一起吃？”

“你怎么不问问你亲故bambam？”

“他和尼坤哥去泰国了啊……”

Mark沉思了一会儿，在脑海中整理了一下仍旧留在南韩放假的成员的名单，发现除了把自己闷在作曲室的里兜林在范先生以及每天往声乐老师那儿跑的崔荣宰先生，就只剩下自己了。

“可以是可以，不过我爸妈也来韩国了……”

“咦？叔叔阿姨也来了吗？那正好呀，过来咱们一起聚一聚吧！”

“……好，那我们现在过去。”说着，Mark便调转了车头。

这天，是王嘉尔在北京参加中国春晚第四次全体彩排的日子。当晚，微博上便有人放出了王嘉尔坐车从彩排现场离开的生图，从照片中不难看出，王嘉尔的状态还不错。可是段宜恩并没有因此而放心，因为在有谦家开饭前，他登录了新浪微博，看到了热搜榜上实时更新的肺炎消息。

段宜恩非常在意没有戴口罩便出现在公众场合的王嘉尔，所以他吃炒年糕吃到一半便匆匆奔向了阳台。

“宜恩？你怎么了？”Mark的妈妈朝阳台的方向喊了一声。

“哦哦哦我突然想起来有个事情需要解决一下！你们先吃吧！”Mark这才意识到，今天不是只有自己一个人吃饭。

接着，段宜恩便打开通话栏目，长按那个只属于王嘉尔的快捷键，这波操作比他在家打游戏还要熟练。

“喂？Mark哥吗？”王嘉尔感冒好了以后，声音又变回了正常的八度，此时此刻他的心情听起来不错。

“Jackson，你怎么没有戴口罩？”段宜恩直奔主题。

“我戴了啊？”王嘉尔反驳。

“你别跟我撒谎，我看到鸟宝宝们发的图了，你没有戴。”段宜恩提高了一点音量。

“那是我专门摘下来为了给她们拍照的嘛，再说我戴没戴口罩你也不用管的这么严吧？是你的就是你的……”王嘉尔越说越没底气。

“我担心的是新型肺炎啊。我身在韩国都知道它有多严重，你本来就容易感冒，可见你免疫力有多差，我拜托你一定要注意一下免得……”段宜恩苦口婆心只求王嘉尔能不要这么任性。

“知道了知道了，我会好好戴口罩好好洗手的！我保证健健康康的回去见你！”虽然知道段宜恩看不见自己现在的动作，但王嘉尔还是举起了右手做发誓状。

“嗯听话就好。哦对了，我爸妈来韩国了，现在我们正在有谦家一起吃炒年糕。”段宜恩这才放下心来。

“咦？叔叔阿姨来看你啦！不过为什么是在有谦家…”王嘉尔有些许吃味。

“这个…说来话长。”段宜恩忽然玩心大起。

“Mark你别告诉我你背着我偷偷跑去和有谦那臭小子好上了！”王嘉尔音量突然提高了几个分贝。

“你想什么呢你，想我了就早点回来听见没。”

“……”

电话那头的王嘉尔沉默了。

“好了好了，除夕那晚在舞台上也要注意安全，别受伤了。我爱你，听见没。”Mark无奈。

“我也爱你，啵～”王嘉尔这才满意的给段宜恩送来一个音频香吻。

没过几天，朴珍荣的戏份就差不多拍完了。风尘仆仆回到家中，朴珍荣便一下子躺倒在床上，沉沉睡去。

林在范在这期间又是发消息又是打电话的，可从来就没有收到过珍荣的回复。这可把林在范给急坏了，动用了公司的资源才了解到，原来朴珍荣今天已经回来了。

于是在这天晚上，林在范拎着一打啤酒和一盒炸鸡来到了朴珍荣家，悄咪咪摁开了珍荣家的密码锁，想给他一个惊喜，但没想到打开门后并没有看见珍荣。

林在范一边喊着珍荣的名字一边慌忙跑进朴珍荣的房间，但还是没有找到朴珍荣。

直到推开浴室的玻璃门，才发现了双眼紧闭着侧倚在浴缸边上的朴珍荣。

“珍荣！珍荣你别吓我！你醒醒！”林在范吓得来丢掉了手中拎着食物的塑料袋，一个箭步冲上前去，用两手扶住朴珍荣的肩膀轻轻摇晃。他晃了半天也不见朴珍荣有睁开眼睛的迹象，急的把头凑近了朴珍荣的胸膛以确定他还有心跳。直到林在范感觉到从他胸膛内发出的平稳有力的跳动，才稍稍找回了一点理智。

[这孩子不会睡着了吧……]

心里正这么想着，便听到了从珍荣鼻腔中传来了轻微的呼噜声。

[……]

林在范小心翼翼地把朴珍荣从浴室抱回床上，这才发现朴珍荣腿上布满了大大小小的淤青和参差不齐的伤口，这便是几天前朴珍荣在电话里向林在范隐瞒的事情。

林在范心疼极了，在帮珍荣盖好被子以后，他慌忙跑去楼下的药店，以最快的速度买好了一大袋子药水和工具，想减轻朴珍荣的痛苦。

不过在林在范从药店回来之前，朴珍荣就醒了。

一醒来他就察觉到了林在范刚刚来过的事实。毕竟林在范身上的味道对于朴珍荣来说实在是太过熟悉了。

没过一会儿，林在范拎着一个比上次进门更大的塑料袋回来了。他一眼就看到醒了正在下床喝水的朴珍荣，便怒气冲冲的走向他，二话不说把他按回了床上，掀开了他双腿的裤管。

“这就是你跟我说的‘不累，还好’？”林在范质问到。

“……我的事情不用你管。”朴珍荣冷冷地说到。

“什么叫不用我管？你这是怎么弄伤的？为什么不回我消息也不回我电话？我到底做错了什么？”林在范越说越生气，眉毛都快拧在一起了。

“你没有做错什么，你可以走了。”朴珍荣依旧不冷不热的回答。

“行，ok，好，我处理完你的腿就走。”林在范最终还是不忍心丢下朴珍荣一个人在家，尽管生气，尽管委屈，他还是以最细心的状态替他一个人的忙内处理完了双腿上大大小小的伤。朴珍荣也没有反抗，只是安静地坐在床上，一动不动等着他的里兜忙完，最后目送他离开了自己的家。

其实朴珍荣只是因为最近拍戏太累了，再加上拍野外场戏的时候下大雨不小心弄伤了自己，身心俱疲的状态下，难免有些敏感。那天在电话里，林在范跟他说自己和崔荣宰去汉江公园散步时，他是相当的嫉妒，于是便造成了如今冷战的局面。

[哼！这次一定要好好让他记住，一定不能像上次歌谣祭那样这么轻易的原谅他了！]

朴珍荣气鼓鼓地躺倒在床上，暗自立下这条flag。

bambam近来也是相当的头疼，且不说在他泰国繁多的个人行程，昨天官方刚发布的由于肺炎疫情的原因，Got7在泰国和新加坡的演唱会将延期的消息不仅给粉丝带来了不小的冲击，也给即将圆梦的bambam带来了巨大的难过。想起去年年末自己曾骄傲地说“非常荣幸我将是第二个在加拉曼加拉体育场开演唱会的艺人”这句话时，心底的难过便止不住地向脸上蔓延。

贴心地在推特上发完安慰鸟宝宝们的文章后，bambam脱力的躺在酒店的大床上，无精打采的翻着第二天要和尼坤哥参加的TheStandard的采访资料。

第二天，当金有谦睡眼惺忪的洗漱完毕打开手机后，才得知bambam的梦想好像暂时没办法完成的消息。他慌忙拨通了通讯录中那个置顶的心上人的电话，可却无人接听。

[啊，他好像说过今天有行程……]金有谦突然醒悟过来。

犹豫了一下，金有谦走进了家里的作曲室，打开了vlive，准备直播。

金有谦在直播中向粉丝们推荐了一首名为“Suger”的歌，接着又放出了自己最近作曲录音的一首新歌。事实上，他做这一切只是为了能稍微分散一点bambam的注意力，让他不要沉浸在悲伤的情绪中过久。但他没意识到，bambam其实没有时间看他的直播。

于是在晚上，小情侣通话时——

“什么嘛你根本就没看啊！”有谦抱怨到。

“今天有点忙啦，我一会儿就去补！”bambam反倒要反过来哄金有谦这个大宝贝。

“诶算了算了，本大爷就大发慈悲给你清唱一段我还未完成的曲子吧。”有谦装作很大度的样子。

“洗耳恭听！”

“……”听筒里传来金有谦清唱的小奶音，歌词大致是安慰他不要难过，还有机会，他现在已经很棒了之类的内容，最后，小奶音突然变得深沉——

“bambam，我爱你。”

bambam的心都快融化了！

“……有谦你今晚别锁门。”bambam沉默了半天扔下这句话后，便挂断了电话。

接着，凌晨三点，bambam出现在了金有谦的床上……

再接着，两位22岁的有为青年在这大好的月光中，为爱热烈鼓掌……

且看前一天朴珍荣和Mark刚做完直播，林在范在作曲室中便醋的不行。第二天，直接化身林网民，四处留情。

先是在ins上po出几年前有些许肥猪流的照片再配文“怀旧感性”，再是不断更新Instagram Story的视频，后来醋到为了引起朴珍荣的注意，先发了一条夸赞JUNNY作曲很棒的视频，再特意跑到Jeebanoff的ins直播下留了一大堆言，最后在作曲室喝啤酒喝高了改了6次ins昵称后，发现他的朴珍荣还是没有联系他。

醉酒中，林在范仔细回忆了几遍那天与珍荣的通话内容，才幡然醒悟过来，

[啊！我吃Mark的醋，你吃荣宰的醋啊！]

他急忙点开通讯录，思索了一波，还是先点开了ins上朴珍荣的主页，打开了那条最新的动态——朴珍荣代言的TOMFORD的香水广告。

其实在这天早上，他看到这条动态时就已经不淡定了——

[啊啊啊啊啊！朴珍荣你不要公然散发魅力！我怕我把持不住！]

现在借着酒力，林在范毫不犹豫的在评论区用极其暧昧的语气评论了一句——

“oh……sexy……”

朴珍荣看到这条评论时满头黑线。其实他这几天一直都有关注林在范的ins动态，从他上一条动态的照片中可以清楚地看到满地的酒瓶，再加上刚刚这句极其暧昧的评论，很明显就是他自己在家喝高了……

朴珍荣本着不能让这哥chic&sexy的形象尽毁的原则，亲自驾车来到林在范所居住的公寓。

林在范开门的那一刻差点以为自己在做梦，

他的朴珍荣居然就站在自己的门口！

“你发那种东西到底想干什么啊你！”朴珍荣试图吼醒林在范，但下一步行动还没实施，就被人一把抱住了。

“对不起，我错了，我不该不经过你同意和荣宰去散步，我再也不敢了……”林在范轻声在朴珍荣耳边道歉。

“……”朴珍荣又沉默了。

“我保证再也没有下次了，荣荣别生气了好吗……”林在范的声音越来越软。

“……你保证？”朴珍荣脸上逐渐挂上一丝笑意。

“嗯，我保证！我真的非常非常非常爱你！”林在范抱着朴珍荣的双臂越收越紧。

直到朴珍荣吃痛的喊了一声，林在范才舍得放开他。

而在下一秒，林在范便收获了一份惊喜——

珍荣主动吻上了在范的唇，虽然只是浅尝辄止，但却成功激起了林在范的欲望。

“荣荣，这是可你自己送上门来的……”林在范的薄荷嗓逐渐因情♂欲而嘶哑。

“唔……嗯……”朴珍荣的呻吟被某人霸道地行为封住了。

漫漫长夜，饱尝相思之苦的两人抱团取暖，轮番把寂♂寞放入对方体内，直至那天边泛起了鱼肚白……

【番外END】


End file.
